


A Cure for Enemies (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De enemigos a amigos a amantes, Enfermedad terminal, Extraña cura mágica dada, Final Feliz, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Reunion, Tomarry SantaSecret 2017, Traducción, Traducción al español, Un poco de angst, no tengo idea de porqué Harry está enfermo o porqué Tom es Tom y no Voldie, pero probablemente es menos de lo que te imaginas, primer beso, tomarry - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: A Harry le quedaban tres meses de vida, pero podría tener una cura… sí tan solo pudiera llegar a ella primero.+Traducción autorizada por reeby10.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	A Cure for Enemies (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cure for Enemies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176606) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.  
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por reeby10, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.  
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario.   
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!
> 
> *  
> ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO, BEIBES!

**A cure for Enemies**

**Por reeby10**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

—Lo siento, señor Potter, no… no se ve muy bien —dice la sanador, su rostro contraído y tenso ante la elección de palabras que no pueden salir de su boca—. Tienes tres meses como máximo. No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Harry sintió su corazón detenerse en su pecho, su boca dejándose caer. —¿Nada?

—Me temo que no hay magia conocida que pueda ayudarle a este punto —le respondió—. Podemos hacerlo sentir lo más cómodo posible por el tiempo que le queda, pero…

—¡No, gracias! —suelta Harry antes que pudiera incluso pensar. Se ruboriza un poco de la vergüenza, pero no se retracta. No quería morir, pero lo último que quería era hacerlo en una cama de San Mungo.

La sanador asiente a pesar de no parecer muy convencida. —Sí usted lo dice —acepta ella—. Supongo que puedes irte.

Abandona el hospital aturdido, apenas registrando firmar los papeles donde le daban de alta. Quizás era lo mejor, porque estaba casi seguro que no habría encontrado nada más que lástima en los rostros de los sanadores y no estaba preparado para eso. No estaba listo para rendirse.

Fue un poco shockeante encontrarse en la sala de Ron y Hermione, habiéndose aparecido allí sin pensarlo un poco. Confiaba en sus instintos, así que quizás ellos serían capaces de entender algo. Hermione puede no ser un sanador, pero ella era la bruja más brillante de Inglaterra así que, si había una cura, ella lo encontraría.

—¿Hermione, Ron? ¿Están en casa? —les llama. Se deja caer en el sofá, de repente sintiéndose muy cansado.

Un momento más tarde, Hermione asoma su cabeza desde la puerta que da a la cocina. Su sonrisa cae de su rostro tan pronto lo ve, y se dirige a él. Se sentía mal por la manera en que obviamente estaba preocupada, pero no tenía la energía para calmarla. Probablemente no había nada que pudiera decir para hacerlo ahora.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —pregunta, colocando una mano en su frente como si fuera algo tan simple como la fiebre—. Te ves terrible.

Harry expresa la sonrisa más pequeña. —Gracias, Hermione —dice con ironía. Sacude su cabeza cuando la fémina no reacciona con más que un arqueo de cejas—. ¿Dónde está Ron? Creo que es mejor que se los diga a ambos a la vez.

—¡Estoy aquí!

Ambos voltearon para ver a Ron entrar a la habitación, desempolvando la suciedad en sus manos. Al parecer había estado trabajando en el jardín. Su rostro se arruga de la preocupación, y eso que apenas había visto a Harry.

—Genial —comenta el ojiverde, esperando ansioso que ambos tomaran asiento.

Se aclara la voz mientras ellos lo miran expectantes. Esto era aún difícil de creer, incluso para él; tener que decirles a sus mejores amigos que se moría era aún peor. Pero de alguna manera lo hizo, comenzando desde cómo había empezado a sentirse mal hace unas semanas y continuó hasta el diagnostico final. En el momento en que termina, las manos de Ron estaban tan apretadas sobre sus rodillas que sus puños se volvieron blancos y los ojos de Hermione eran hechos un mar de lágrimas.

—Oh, Harry—La bruja solloza tan pronto deja de hablar, con sus brazos rodeándolo en un abrazo aplastante. Podía sentir las lágrimas empapando el cuello de su camisa y tuvo que tomar una fuerte respiración para detener sus propias ganas de llorar.

—Eso es… es horrible, amigo—dice Ron por lo bajo, su cara dolosa mirándolos a ambos—Yo -quiero decir, nosotros-, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?

Hermione se separa de él, secándose los ojos y Harry se encoge de hombros—. No lo sé. Ellos dijeron que no podía hacerse nada, pero hemos hecho lo imposible antes, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, y lo volveremos a hacer —dice Hermione, su voz más firme de lo que tenía derecho a estar teniendo en cuenta que había estado llorando momentos antes—. Vamos a encontrar algo que te salve, Harry.

***

Casi un mes después, habían perdido un poco del optimismo. Hermione había estado buscando en cada libro que podía tener en sus manos, algunos de ellos eran tan viejos que las páginas amenazaban con desintegrarse mientras pasaba frenéticamente sus manos sobre ellos. Ron y Harry trataron de ayudarla a buscar, pero el moreno podía sentir su propio marchitar, haciendo más y más difícil realizar algo tan simple como hojear un libro.

Los tres estaban sentados en la sala de Ron y Hermione, rodeados por montones y montones de libros. Harry estaba a punto de quedarse dormido contra el brazo del sofá cuando Hermione salta de su asiento con una sonrisa feroz en su rostro.

—¡Lo encontré, lo encontré! —grita histérica.

Harry se sienta sobresaltado, sus ojos mostrando su sorpresa. —¿Encontraste una cura? ¿De verdad?

—Encontré _algo_ —dice, sonrojándose un poco por la forma en que Ron y él la miraban—. Hay una planta que debería curarte. Cura prácticamente cualquier cosa. Pero… es difícil de encontrar y a veces aparece solo para las personas que realmente la necesitan.

—¿Entonces podría no funcionar? —pregunta Ron, desanimándose un poco—. ¿O quizás no podríamos encontrarla?

—Sí —responde Hermione con suavidad. Se sienta tensa en su asiento, obviamente angustiada porque su descubrimiento podría no ser tan sorprendente como había pensado al principio.

—No importa —Hermione y Ron voltean hacia Harry, confundidos, pero levanta este último su mano cuando ve a la de cabello rizado abrir su boca para hablar—. Es solo que, no importa que no funcione. Tengo que intentarlo.

— _Tenemos_ que intentarlo, amigo —le dice Ron.

Hermione asiente, la angustia transformándose en determinación. Harry no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibuja en la esquina de su boca, incluso a través de su cansancio. No estaba solo en esto. Tenían un plan ahora. Con suerte encontrarían esa planta y él se curaría.

***

En realidad, encontrar la flor resultó ser aun más difícil de lo que Harry había pensado. El libro que Hermione encontró tenía un mapa, pero era el más confuso que cualquiera de ellos había visto. Y eso incluía el Mapa del Merodeador.

Habían emprendido su búsqueda lo más rápido posible esperando seguir el mapa, conseguir la flor y curar a Harry. Pero dos semanas después, estaban en lo más profundo de las montañas del Himalaya y ninguno de ellos podía calcular cuánto más tenían que avanzar para llegar a su objetivo. No ayudó que Harry se debilitara día tras día y sintiera que su cuerpo se estaba convirtiendo en su peor enemigo en este viaje.

—No te _atrevas_ a decir eso, Harry Potter —regaña Hermione cuando osa expresar ese pensamiento. Sonaba tanto a Molly, más de lo que cualquiera tenía derecho, y podía decir por los ojos de Ron que él sentía lo mismo.

Harry se encoge de hombros, lamentando la acción tan pronto se realizó debido a la energía que le tomó. —Aun así, es la verdad —murmura—. Moriré aquí, todo porque soy demasiado débil para llegar a esa estúpida planta.

—No vas a morir —afirma Ron, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho—. La encontraremos y te curarás, eso es todo.

Harry gruñe, pero ya no se molesta en discutir. Sus amigos iban a defenderlo sin importar qué, incluso si se enfrentaban a _él_. Honestamente, cree que ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso.

Una vez que Harry se recuperó un poco, continuaron su camino. Estar en las montañas era en verdad una experiencia increíble, a pesar de la enfermedad de Harry. Le hubiera gustado mucho haber visitado el lugar con una mejor salud. Quizás cuando esto terminara tendría la oportunidad.

Estaba atrapado en esos pensamientos cuando literalmente tropieza con los restos de una fogata. Grita, más sorprendido que otra cosa cuando su pie se hunde en la pila de hollín que alguien había dejado atrás. Afortunadamente no estaba caliente, no con la nieve que había comenzado a caer hace poco, pero era obvio que había sido abandonado no hace mucho rato.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —pregunta Ron, ayudando a Harry a salir de la hoguera.

—Si, estoy bien —responde Harry distraído. Mira a su alrededor en busca de cualquier signo de quien había estado allí, preguntándose si solo se trataba de su imaginación que el rastro parecía conducir exactamente en la misma dirección a la que se dirigían. Qué extraño.

Después de eso, comenzaron a ver más señales de que no estaban tan solos como pensaban en el desolado clima nevado. Ron notó entonces unas pisadas en la nieve que caída con lentitud. Hermione creyó sentir restos de magia, como si alguien hubiera estado haciendo un poderoso hechizo. Con cada paso dado, se volvieron más y más cautelosos sobre quién podría estar realizando su mismo camino.

Mientras la luz empezaba a caer detrás de las montañas, abrazándolos en una fuerte penumbra, la fémina de su grupo ve una luz a través de los árboles. Se acercaron lo más silenciosos que pudieron entre la gruesa capa de nieve. A pesar de su agotamiento, Harry se adelantó, la curiosidad sobre la identidad de esa persona zumbando bajo su piel.

Asomándose entre dos altos pinos, el ojiverde nota una fogata muy parecida a la que se había tropezado hacía rato. Junto a la incandescente llama había una figura extrañamente familiar, incluso estando esta de perfil. Era un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y mirada severa, casi arrogante en su muy atractivo rostro. Harry se acerca un poco más, sus pasos emitiendo un crujido en la nieve. El extraño voltea hacia él para quedar de frente y de repente, todo tenía sentido.

—¡Tú! —Harry grita, sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Tom Ryddle -Voldemort-. Pero el movimiento lo mareó, haciendo que cayera pesadamente contra el árbol junto a él, dejándolo solo con el control sobre su varita. Jadea con fuerza y se estremece del dolor que recorre toda su columna vertebral.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Tom exige, con la varita aún apuntando directo contra el menor a pesar de la clara confusión que se expresaba con la forma de sus cejas.

Harry le da una sonrisa torcida. —Me estoy muriendo.

Durante un momento solo hubo silencio, Tom aparentemente desconcertado por la declaración. Pero Harry sabía que Tom no podría buscar una mentira en ella. No había razón para hacerlo, no ahora. O buscaba la planta y se curaba o moría, ya sea por su enfermedad o bajo la mano de Tom.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de decir algo antes de que Ron y Hermione aparecieran, saliendo de entre los arboles hasta detenerse al lado de Harry. Ron se movió para ayudarlo a levantarse mientras que Hermione saca su varita, lista para maldecir a Tom a la menor provocación.

—Por Merlín, compañero, ese es… —Ron pregunta, con los ojos pegados al hombre mayor en el claro.

Harry asiente, gimiendo un poco mientras se separa del árbol. —Sí —responde al final, con los ojos capturados en los rojizos de Tom—. Pero no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por él.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no deberíamos preocuparnos? —cuestiona Hermione, su voz sonando un poco histérica. Su varita nunca bajó la guarda a pesar de estar obviamente molesta con estar frente a Lord Voldemort, mismo que era obviamente mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que se enfrentaron.

—Sí, Potter, ¿por qué no habrían de estarlo? —Tom pregunta burlón.

—Porque si quisieras matarnos, ya lo habrías hecho en vez de solo quedarte allí parado —le contesta mientras rueda sus ojos. Con ese gesto, Ron lo ayuda a sentarse en un árbol caído que había cerca de ellos.

—Hmm, supongo que tienes razón —comenta Tom, guardando su varita—. Me temo que ahora estoy un poco ocupado para matarlos.

Ron resopló. —¿Demasiado ocupado para _matarnos_?

—Por mucho que te sorprenda, Weasley, _sí_ —dice el mayor altivo—. Estoy… buscando algo. Una planta. Esta-

—Puede curar cualquier cosa.

Harry sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. ¿Cuánta era la probabilidad de que el maldito Señor Oscuro esté buscando lo mismo? Era la misma ridícula mala suerte que lo perseguía, piensa.

—Sí —responde Tom, mirándolo un poco receloso—. He de suponer que estás buscando lo mismo, para curarte.

A pesar que lo consideraba una idea terrible, Harry decide que no había nada que perder si le decía la verdad a Tom. Hermione y Ron podrían estar en desacuerdo, pero su vida estaba en juego. Así que sigue sus instintos.

Probablemente no debió sorprenderse cuando Tom pareció fascinado con la enfermedad de Harry y la idea de encontrar una cura por la misma planta que ambos buscaban, en lo que Harry asumía que era para asegurar su inmortalidad. El moreno sabía que Tom era un mago brillante, con un talento y curiosidad presente ante todo aspecto de la magia. Esta parecía ser la única cosa que Tom no había visto antes, así que era obvio el por qué estaría tan interesado.

De alguna forma, el que Harry haya confesado todo parecía ser lo que se necesitó para eliminar toda la atención y animosidad que aún existía entre ellos. En el momento en que terminó, Tom estaba hablando con él en completa calma y ofrecía sus propias ideas sobre su enfermedad. La mayoría de ellas ya se habían intentado o involucraban magia oscura de la que el de ojos verdes se negó a involucrarse, pero, aun así, fue curiosamente enternecedor.

Y entre tanta plática, se decidió que debían viajar juntos. Por seguridad, dijo Hermione, pero Harry estaba bastante seguro que era para no perder de su vista a Tom.

De cualquier manera, Harry estaba feliz de tener a Tom con ellos. Era buen platicador, y hacía que Harry se sintiera mejor no tener que depender únicamente de Ron y Hermione cada que su cuerpo lo traicionara, necesitando ayuda para caminar o incluso ponerse de pie. Seguía siendo un poco humillante, pero Tom nunca se burló de él o hizo menos por ser tan débil.

—No eres débil—Tom murmura, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Harry mientras el mayor lo ayudaba a pasar por un terreno rocoso.

Harry frunce el ceño, seguro de que no había expresado eso, y luego suspira. Había olvidado que Tom podía leer sus pensamientos, no habiendo estado en su presencia el tiempo suficiente para que sea un gran problema. Ahora bien, podría serlo si Tom estaba a punto de escuchar sus pensares autocríticos.

—Mi cuerpo está literalmente rompiéndose, creo que eso me hace débil —dice Harry manteniendo su voz tranquila para que Ron y Hermione, quienes iban unos pasos delante de ellos, no lo escuchen.

—Tu cuerpo puede ser débil —Tom admitió—, pero _tú_ no lo eres.

Harry se sonroja un poco, sintiéndose inexplicablemente nervioso, especialmente cuando la mano de Tom se encuentra en su espalda baja hasta que se alejaron de las rocas. —Sí tú lo dices —murmura.

Continuaron con su viaje aún sin estar tan seguros de qué tan lejos tenían que ir. Tom tenia un mapa que era ligeramente diferente al que Hermione había encontrado, cosa que Harry encontró confuso e irritante. Él estaba cansado. Solo quería llegar a esa estúpida planta.

Podía decir que Tom también estaba ansioso por llegar a ella, a pesar de que era bueno en ocultarlo. El moreno se preguntaba qué ocurriría una vez que encuentren lo que estaban buscando. Se suponía que se curaría y Tom conseguiría su inmortalidad y luego… ¿y luego qué? ¿Volverían a ser enemigos a morir?

Harry sintió su corazón encogerse con dolor ante la idea. Durante la semana pasada había llegado a gustarle Tom. De una manera que sabía que no debería de hacer. Pero aquí, en medio de la blanca naturaleza, Tom era amable y servicial e inteligente. Pudo haber negado lo atractivo que había encontrado a Tom cuando lo vio en segundo año, pero ahora esa atracción se había convertido en algo más serio. Solo esperaba que Ron y Hermione no se hayan dado cuenta.

Y _realmente_ esperaba que Tom no haya leído su mente. Porque eso seguro lo acabaría matando.

***

Habían estado en la montaña durante más de un mes. Harry se sentía más débil que nunca y estaba empezando a preguntarse si sobreviviría hasta que encuentren la planta. Si no lo hacían pronto, estaba seguro de no podría.

Entonces, un día, en medio de todos los arboles y cúmulos de nieve, encontraron una cueva. Tan pronto la vieron, el rostro de Hermione se iluminó, gritándoles que se movieran más rápido. La cueva estaba marcada en ambos mapas como el final de su viaje. En algún lugar dentro de las profundidades estaba lo que tanto buscaban.

Tom se adelantó, los tres restantes del grupo solo intentaban hacer su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse al día. A pesar de la descarga de adrenalina que tenía ante estar tan cerca de su objetivo, Harry sintió sus pies tropezar, impidiéndole ir tan rápido como quería.

Finalmente llegaron a una zona donde la cueva se abría ante un gran espacio, ya no tan oscuro gracias a una entrada en el techo que bañaba todo en una luz dorada. Al otro lado estaba Tom de pie, mirando bajo él a una sola planta. Sus hojas estaban teñidas de azul que llevaban a una hermosa flor blanca que parecía brillar ante la luz que caía desde lo alto.

Harry dio un paso delante, pero su brazo fue capturado por una mano. Giró hacia Hermione que lo miraba con algo parecido a compasión. Se detuvo, una ansiedad repentina lo embargó haciendo su corazón acelerar.

—Harry —susurra, su voz repentinamente llena de temor—. Pensé que habría más. Se necesita _toda_ la planta para que el hechizo funcione.

Algo duro pareció caer en su estómago, dejándole con una sensación de frio y vacío. Esto era todo lo que temía que se volviera realidad. Tom tomaría la planta y viviría para siempre y Harry… bueno, él moriría.

Observó al mayor agacharse y arrancar la planta del suelo, el único que podía escuchar es su propia sangre correr por sus oídos. Tom se quedó viendo a la flor durante varios momentos inmensamente largos antes de enderezarse y dirigirse a la salida. Hacia ellos.

—Aquí.

Harry parpadea, fuerte, bajando su mirada para ver a Tom sosteniendo la planta hacia él. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero por impulso, extiende su mano y la agarra antes de observar al rostro de Tom. La expresión del mayor era cuidadosamente en blanco, como si estuviera tratando de no mostrar lo que pensaba.

—¿Qué… qué significa esto? —Harry logra exclamar.

—Es para ti —dice Tom por lo bajo. Toma una respiración profunda, dando el mas leve indicio de una sonrisa—. Creo que la necesitas más que yo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a una respuesta, el mayor se aleja de él y se encamina a la entrada de la cueva. Por un momento todo lo que podía mirar era su espalda, incluso cuando Hermione tira su brazo, ansiosa por empezar el hechizo que lo curaría.

—Perdón, perdón —murmura, empujando ciegamente la planta en su dirección. Ella la toma y entonces él sigue la dirección que tomó el otro.

Lo alcanza justo fuera de la entrada de la cueva. Se detiene allí, apoyado contra la pared rocosa para recuperar aire, jadeando con fuerza. Tom se vuelve al escuchar el ruido, sus cejas alzándose al ver a Harry de pie allí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tom pregunta, regresando para ayudar a Harry a sentarse—. Se supone que debería estar curándote, no corriendo tras de mí.

—Necesitaba ver —responde el ojiverde cuando pudo hablar.

—¿Ver _qué?_

Harry le sonríe, sintiéndose inexplicablemente enternecido por la manera en que Tom le pregunta. Había aprendido durante estas semanas que eso significaba que el mayor estaba preocupado. Si no lo sintiera, no habría perdido el tiempo.

—El por qué me diste la planta —le dice—. Podrías haberla agarrado y volverte inmortal. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Te lo dije —suelta Tom con un poco de brusquedad. Se da la vuelta, ocultando su rostro de la vista de Harry—. La necesitas para curarte. No pude… no puedo quitarte eso.

Con cuidado, con el corazón en la garganta, Harry se levanta y se estira para tocar el brazo de Tom. Este lo enfrenta, con las cejas fruncidas, y Harry siente que le falta el aire. Este hombre con el que había peleado durante toda su vida había renunciado a todo por él. Eso tenia que significar algo. Esperaba que significara lo que él creía que era.

Harry se acerca y toma el rostro de Tom entre sus manos, se para de puntillas hasta que esta lo suficientemente alto para poder presionar sus labios contra los de Tom. Espera que Tom rápido lo aleje de él, pero se sorprende cuando este se derrite contra la acción, sus manos moviéndose para agarrar las caderas de Harry.

Cuando finalmente se separan, los ojos de Harry se abren. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado, tan atrapado en el mejor beso que ha tenido como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Había manchas rojas sobre las mejillas de Tom, y Harry estaba bastante seguro que él no se veía mejor.

—Por eso —Tom susurra en voz baja, y Harry deja escapar una risa. Sí, lo había captado—. Así que no hagas que mi sacrificio sea en vano. Vuelve ahí.

Harry asiente y luego se inclina para entrelazar sus dedos con los de Tom, jalándolo en dirección dentro de la cueva. —Solo si vienes conmigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año, mis queridos! 
> 
> Una pequeña historia que va mucho con la época, y es tan bonita porque es un chiclé bien mono. ¿Qué les pareció? Sus comentarios son siempre muy bienvenidos.
> 
> Deseo de corazón que todos sus deseos, metas y propósitos se cumplan, tengan más historias para leer, así como la inspiración que necesitan para expresarse de la manera en que mejor les guste.
> 
> Les mando un fuerte abrazo, y gracias por seguir aquí.
> 
> Con amor,  
> Alyssa S.


End file.
